Trip to Olympus: Chapter 2
This chapter was written two years after the first chapter was written. You'll probably notice that I write a lot different than I did two years ago. In this chapter, I don't remember my dream as well as throughout most of the story. By the way, I am open to any comments or criticisims you have of my story, but please don't use any bad words because I don't like bad words. Enjoy Chapter 2: I Get a Bad Feeling I woke up just as my alarm clock started beeping. It was 6 o’clock on a Monday morning. On the down side, I had to go to school. On the upside, it was the last week of my freshman year of high school. “It can’t be that bad can it? All I have to do today is take a couple of exams,” I said to myself as I forced myself out of bed to get ready for school. I didn’t know how wrong I was. I walked downstairs to find my dad eating a bowl of cereal on the couch with the news turned on and my mom making my breakfast, waffles and bacon, yum. “Morning,” I said still half asleep. “Morning sweetie. Are you ready for your exams?” my mom asked. “Yeah, I think so,” I replied. “You’ll do great. You always do. You did get on first honors for both semesters this year,” my mom told me. “Yeah, I know. I’m just hoping that I remember everything I studied. I know I’m going to forget something important.” She didn’t say anything else after that. I was glad that I could eat my breakfast in peace. When I finished, I grabbed my backpack and headed for the front door. “Good luck!” my mom called from the kitchen as I opened the front door. As I was shutting the front door I could hear the bedroom door of my 12 year old brother’s room open. I walked to the corner of the street and the school bus pulled up as I reached the bus stop. I got on the bus, walked to the back, and sat down in a seat across the aisle from my best friend, Sophia Vandalia. “Are you ready for this?” I asked. “Absolutely! The only thing I’m worried about is being able to read the questions,” she replied. I believed every word of it. Sophia was probably just about the smartest girl in the entire school. The only problem was that she was dyslexic. I think that she also had mild ADHD because I could tell she got distracted easily sometimes and trust me I know all about getting distracted easily since I have ADD which is pretty much the same thing as ADHD. “So, are you ready for those exams?” she asked. “Yeah, I think so. As ready as I’ll ever be anyways,” I replied. In some ways I was kind of jealous of her for being to remember just about everything she ever heard, especially when it came to things like taking tests. “How do you remember everything?” I asked. It was a question I had probably asked her a million times this year but she never gave me an answer. “Honestly, Kelsey, I don’t know,” she said, her voice filled with disappointment. I could see in her gray eyes that the question upset her. I knew that she hated not being able to answer something. “My dad always told me that I get my amazing memory from my mom and that I’m just like her, but I don’t even know my mom. I never met her before,” she said. She was looking at her feet and wouldn’t meet my eyes. I knew I had asked a bad question; no wonder she had never answered it before. “It’ll be ok. You’ll meet her eventually,” I said to comfort her. I had never seen her so upset before. Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve ever even seen her upset. Also, I actually meant what I said. Somehow I just knew that she would meet her mom. It was like something in my mind was just telling me that it would happen. “You really think so?” “I know so.” “Yeah, you do. I can usually tell if you’re lying.” That’s something else that Sophia can do, she knows if someone is lying to her. Finally the bus pulled into the school parking lot and I instantly felt like something was wrong. I looked at Sophia; I could tell she felt it too. I looked around but didn’t see anything different, so I decided not to worry about and I walked through the front entrance. Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Trip to Olympus Category:Chapter Page Category:Daughter of Poseidon118